Forum:A template for ongoing discussions
Hi all! On the Nitrome Wiki, lots of discussions go on. Talk pages, forums, and (I think) other places. Seeing as it is quite easy to forget about a conversation, and they often go on for a long time without any replies, I'm suggesting we create a template that we place at the top of sections. This template will categorize the page into a category, a category filled with pages that have an ongoing discussion. This way, no discussions are left unanswered for long lengths of time, and the probability of it being answered does not lie on whether that very discussions pops into someone's mind, and they decide to finish it. With this template, it is placed on an ongoing forum topic or ongoing talk page conversation. I'll keep the category for that template in my bookmarks, so that I can answer it. However, we may have to come up with rules on what is considered an important conversation. Below is just a draft of what the template could look like: Any idea on image to use? Comments on template are welcome, I rushed this forum post. -- 02:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Nice, I just realised this is not a blog post without comments! *another facepalm* First at all, that template literally hurts my eyes (not offending intended). 18:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and also, some months ago I've implemented a special code that added a template automatically on inactive forum topics, but RSK didn't like it (it was an implementation to forumheader, something being already used on wikia's forums). 18:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wasn't sure what colour to use. Any suggestions for the colour? -- 19:04, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Something lighter! I can't even read the text! SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 05:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::What about adding the automatic template again? 11:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, although we could use the automatic template (are you referring to the forum one?), we would also need a template to use on talk page. I've tried to give it a more suitable colour so none of you are blinded (when suggesting colours, suggest colours from Nitrome:Colour Index): Any suggestions for the image? -- 13:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :How about using Template:Notice, for a start. : :I think the image depends on the priority of the template. Are you trying to make a template to encourage other users to participate in ongoing discussion around the wiki (which I highly support) or just to sort threads in an organized way? 23:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Both. -- 23:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's includeonly a category as well then, which we regular users can promise to check regularly. Too many discussions lie forgotten. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree, a template and a category should be enough to remind users to finish discussions. -- 18:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) BUMP. A reminder for all to conclude the forum. Cheers. SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :@Everybody: If there are no objections in a few days, I'll create this template and begin using it. -- 20:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, but please use the notice one. 20:57, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree. -- 22:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think we should use Blueboy for this template, then replace the Blueboy on Template:WIP/Policy with another image. I think I'll upload a specific template warning image from Wikipedia to emphasize the policy's importance. 22:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yep, let's get done with it and close the discussion to close all discussions.(how I love this pun wordplay XD) SQhi'•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Resolution Documentation: The template decided to be used has been made at User_blog:SQhi/New!_Ongoing_Discussions_Template.